


It’s Finally Over:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedrooms, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, Fireplaces, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Leaving Home, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Skiing, Slash, Talking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny are finally together after all that they had been through, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 2





	It’s Finally Over:

*Summary: Steve & Danny are finally together after all that they had been through, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

They were at the most romantic setting in the world, Vermont, so they can do some skiing, & have fun too. If the look on Commander Steve McGarrett’s face was anything, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams knew that he picked the right spot to go. The Blond would knew that they would find some peace there.

The couple were able to put their painful past couple of months behind them. They were doing a lot of activities, & it was so much fun to focus on that, & nothing else for a change. It was the perfect vacation, & the way to spend it together. It was freedom to both of them, They would be fools not to take it.

Steve felt free, For the first time, Since he started to make decisions for himself, He was happy. The Former Seal was glad that he was gonna live his life on his terms, & he won’t let his past let him make mistakes, so he could have a great future. The **_Five-O Commander w_** as also glad that he gets go spend time with the love of his life.

After another round of skiing, They relaxed in their bedroom, with the fireplace roaring in the background. It was such a great day, The Hunky Brunette said to him, “Thank you for being with me”, He said to the shorter man, as they shared a sweet kiss. He yawned, & said, “I love you”, & fell asleep in his arms. “I love you too”, The Blond smiled, & said softly, “I love you too”, As soon as he joined his partner in sleep, It’s finally over, The past couple of months is finally over.

The End.


End file.
